Saynètes
by Myosotiss
Summary: - Oh, Evans ? - Potter ? - Aurais-tu des lunettes de soleil, parce que ta beauté ne cesse de m'éblouir ? - Et toi ? Pourrais-tu disparaître parce que ta vue ne cesse de me faire vomir ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Note :**

** Bonjour, ou bonsoir. C'est avec l'autorisation de Azura Cavendish que je me suis permise de publier cette fic dont elle est l'auteur. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi. Je garderais également la façon comique qu'avait Azura pour demander des review.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>EDIT du 0412/2014 :**

** J'ai enfin fini de regrouper tous les chapitres (y en a 10 en tout), et j'ai décidé de poster tous les chapitres de cette fic dans le suivant puisque c'est une fic relativement courte et je pense qu'il serait plus agréable de lire cette fic en tant qu'OS. **

** Je garderais également la façon comique qu'avait Azura pour demander des reviews dans le chapitre suivant. D'ailleurs pour ceux qui ont reviewé, je ferais suivre vos commentaires à l'auteur bien évidemment.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sur ce, bonne lecture.<strong>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, et la fic est à Azura Cavendish. **

* * *

><p><strong>Saynètes<strong>

Petites comédies bouffonnes

Chapitre 1

« Potter ? »

« Evans ? »

« Je t'ordonne d'arrêter de me dévisager comme ça ! »

« Oh, désolé ! C'est que je n'ai pas toujours l'occasion de voir une œuvre d'art ! »

« Alors, je suis un objet pour toi, c'est ça ? »

« Hmm… Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai voulu dire… Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! »

* * *

><p>« Oh, Evans ? »<p>

« Potter ? »

« Aurais-tu des lunettes de soleil, parce que ta beauté ne cesse de m'éblouir ? »

« Et toi ? Pourrais-tu disparaître parce que ta vue ne cesse de me faire vomir ? »

* * *

><p>« Salut Evans ! »<p>

« Au revoir Potter. »

« Mais… »

« Ai-je dit 'au revoir' ? »

« …euh… »

« Je rectifie : Adieu ! »

* * *

><p>« Hey, Evans ! EVANS ! »<p>

« Quoi encore ? »

« Ton nom est gravé dans le bois de mon cœur… ! »

« Donnes-moi du papier de verre, je me ferais un plaisir de le brouiller ! »

* * *

><p>« Lily-jolie ? »<p>

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es la seule qui fait battre mon cœur ! »

« Nooooonnnn ! Sans blague ? »

« … »

« Et toi tu es le seul à me faire tourner la tête ! »

« Vrai ? »

« Vrai ! D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà la nausée… »

* * *

><p>« Si tu étais une larme, je ne pleurerais jamais, de peur de te perdre. »<p>

« Si tu étais une larme, je passerais ma vie à pleurer ! »

* * *

><p>« Excuse-moi Lily, tu me parlais ? »<p>

« Non ! »

« Alors, s'il te plaît, vas-y. »

…

« Ouch ! Ouch ! … C'est bon, je pars… 'L'est vraiment dangereuse cette fille ! »

* * *

><p>« Je t'aime toi, et la rose. Toi pour… un jour, mais la rose pour toujours… ou un truc de ce genre là… »<p>

…

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

...

« Oh zut ! Attends Evans ! Je voulais dire : La rose pour un jour, MAIS TOI POUR TOUJOURS ! EVANS ?! EVAAAANS ?! »

* * *

><p>« Je prends toujours autant plaisir à me noyer des les profondeurs émeraudes de tes yeux… »<p>

« Ah oui ? Je croyais pourtant que tu savais nager ! »

« Euh…je rectifie : j'adore nager dans les profondeurs de tes yeux ! »

« … »

« Tu ne dis rien ? »

« … »

« Ça veut dire que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ? »

« Va mourir Potter. Va mourir. »

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que tu aurais ton numéro de téléphone ? Je crois que j'ai perdu le mien… »<p>

« Cherche dans l'annuaire. »

…

« Euh… Lunard ? Tu peux traduire 'annuaire' ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Saynètes<strong>

Petites comédies bouffonnes

Chapitre 2

« Evans ? Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, par hasard ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Moi ! »

…

« OUCH ! »

* * *

><p>« Bon, me voilà ! Quels sont tes deux autres souhaits ? »<p>

« Repars d'où tu viens, et ne reviens jamais ! »

* * *

><p>« Petit-Moi cherche Petit-Toi pour former un Petit-Nous. »<p>

« Petit-Moi cherche Petit-Toi pour lui donner la gifle de sa vie. »

* * *

><p>« Aurais-tu une carte ? Parce que je continue à me perdre dans les profondeurs de tes yeux…»<p>

« Tu devrais plutôt aller te perdre dans la nature, car vois-tu, ma main ne va pas tarder à s'écraser sur ta joue ! »

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que le soleil vient de se lever ou tu viens juste de me sourire ? »<p>

« Grrr… Potter, il fait nuit et je souriais à Akash Patil. »

« Qui ? QUI ?... Evans ?! »

* * *

><p>« Tu m'arrives comme un coup de poing dans le cœur, j'ai terriblement envie d'hurler de bonheur. »<p>

« Tu m'arrives comme un coup de poing dans la gueule, j'ai terriblement envie de pleurer mon malheur ! »

« Charmant… »

« Mouais, je trouve aussi. »

* * *

><p>« Lily, aujourd'hui, en Etude des Moldus, on a étudié l'ampoule… »<p>

« C'est vraiment passionnant ! Maintenant tu veux bien me laisser passer ? »

« Je n'ai pas fini ! Alors, je disais donc qu'on a étudié l'ampoule, et tu sais ça m'a fait penser à toi : tu sais..., à la manière dont tu illumines ma vie. »

« NOX ! »

« ... »

« Maintenant Potter, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arriver en retard à un cours, alors par pitié, POUSSE-TOI ! »

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que tu as mal Lily ? »<p>

« Pourquoi j'aurais mal ? »

« Parce que tu es tombée du paradis, et mine de rien, c'est haut ! »

« Est-ce que tu as mal ? »

« Pourquoi j'aurais mal ? »

« Parce que je vais bientôt te frapper ! »

* * *

><p>« S'il te plaît, n'aies pas peur si un vieil homme habillé de rouge te prend et te met dans un sac. »<p>

« Pourquoi Dumbledore ferais ça ? »

« Je parlais du Père Noël ! »

« Ah… »

« Lily ?! Mais où vas-tu ? »

« Me cacher du Père Noël ! »

« Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi il ferait ça ? »

« Je crois savoir. »

« Oh... ! Tant pis, je te le dirais quand même : Parce que je t'ai demandée pour Noël ! »

* * *

><p>« Potter. James Potter. »<p>

« Lost. Get Lost ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Saynètes<strong>

Petites comédies bouffonnes

Chapitre 3

« Salut Lily ! »

« Potter ? »

« Tu veux bien m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Non. »

« S'il te plaît, il ne me reste plus que deux mois à vivre… »

« Si tu ne déguerpis pas en vitesse, je te promets qu'il n'en restera plus que deux secondes ! »

* * *

><p>« Salut ma Lily-jolie ! »<p>

« Tu sais que tu me fatigues, Potter ? »

« Ce que je sais c'est qu'un an c'est 365 jours, qu'un jour c'est 24 heures, qu'une heure c'est 60 minutes, qu'une minute c'est 60 secondes, mais je ne savais pas qu'une seconde sans toi c'est l'éternité. »

« Je comprends mieux maintenant. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Me permets-tu de t'apprendre toute l'étendue de la signification du mot 'disparaître' ? »

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? »<p>

« Est-ce que je peux partir ? »

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que tu es fatiguée ? »<p>

« Oui… »

« C'est normal, puisque tu as gambadé toute la journée dans mes pensées. »

« Crétin ! Je suis fatiguée de toi ! »

* * *

><p>« Le matin je ne mange pas parce que je pense à toi, le midi je ne mange pas parce que je pense à toi, le soir je ne mange pas parce que je pense à toi, et la nuit je ne dors pas parce que… »<p>

« Attends, laisse-moi deviner, veux-tu ? Parce que, évidemment, tu penses à moi ! »

« Non ! Parce que j'ai faim ! :D »

« Pfff ! Même pas drôle ! »

* * *

><p>« Tu ressembles à un ange. Bienvenue sur Terre. »<p>

« Sans commentaire. »

* * *

><p>« Tu sais que je ne penses à toi que deux fois par jour ? »<p>

« Je trouve que c'est déjà beaucoup trop… »

« La première fois quand j'ai les yeux ouverts, et la deuxièmes fois, quand j'ai les yeux fermés. »

« Potter, quand je pense à toi, c'est pour planifier ton meurtre. »

* * *

><p>« Lily, je suis venu t'arrêter. »<p>

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es une voleuse ! Tu m'as volé mon cœur ! »

« Tiens, je te le rends. J'ai dû le confondre avec celui de John Crowley ! »

« Mais…, tu n'es pas censée dire ça ! Lily ?! Lilyyyyyyy ?!... Hey les mecs, c'est qui ce John ? »

* * *

><p>« Quelle heure est-il ? »<p>

« 21 h 35 »

« Donc, aujourd'hui on est le 15 Octobre 1975 et il est 21 h 35 ? Merci, je voulais juste être capable de me souvenir du moment exact où tu m'as souri. »

« Va mettre tes lunettes Potter. »

* * *

><p>« POTTEEEEEER ! »<p>

« Vite ! VITE ! TOUS AUX ABRIS ! LILYZILLA EST DANS LES PARAGES ! »

« Lilyzilla ?! _Lilyzilla_ ?! TA TÊTE LILYZILLA ! »

« Oh, ça va ! Ne te vexe pas Lily… »

« TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QUE _LILYZILLA_ VA FAIRE ? ELLE VA TE FAIRE AVALER DE LA MORVE DE TROLL, DES FIENTES D'HIBOUX, DE LA BOUSE DE DRAGON ET TOUTES LES AUTRES DEGUEULASSERIES QUI EXISTENT AU MONDE AVANT DE TE TUER, TE DECHIQUETTER, TE… »

« James aussi sait parler de lui à la troisième personne du singulier, et justement il se demandait si Lilyzilla voudrait bien sortir avec lui… »

…

« Aïeuh ! Tu gifles de plus en plus fort, tu sais ? ... Stop !... STOP ! C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit… Aïe ! Mais aïeuh ! AÏE ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Saynètes<strong>

Petites comédies bouffonnes

Chapitre 4

« Pince-moi ! Tu es si belle que j'ai l'impression de rêver… »

…

« Aïeuh ! Je ne disais pas ça pour de vrai ! »

* * *

><p>« Ton sourire me fait tendrement sourire. »<p>

« C'est… mignon… ! »

« Ha ! Yes ! »

« D'où te viens cette phrase ? »

« Oh, c'est Remus qui me l'a refilé… Pourquoi ? »

« Hey, Rem' ? T'es libre ce week-end ? »

* * *

><p>« Tu peux me faire une faveur Potter ? »<p>

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! »

« Crèves ! »

« Méchante Lily ! Mé-chante ! »

* * *

><p>« Tu peux tomber du ciel, tu peux tomber d'un arbre, tu peux tomber d'une montagne, mais le meilleur moyen de tomber, c'est de tomber amoureuse de moi ! »<p>

« J'en doute fort, et je suis certaine de vouloir préférer tomber d'une montagne. »

* * *

><p>« Tiens Lily, voici mes clés. »<p>

« Et ? »

« Voici la clé de ma maison, la clé de mon coffre à Gringotts, la clé de la cage de Sky mon hibou, la clé du Bonheur et voici la clé de mon Cœur. »

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je les prête à Skeeter ? »

« … »

« Potter ? »

« Tu as entendu Patmol ? Elle a dit 'prêter' mais pas 'donner' ! C'est formidable ! »

« Potter, t'es FOU ! »

* * *

><p>« Bon sang, Potter ! Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ? »<p>

« L'amour que je te porte m'a rendu aveugle ! »

« C'est moi qui vais t'arracher les yeux si tu ne me laisses pas travailler ! »

* * *

><p>« Peux-tu me toucher s'il te plaît ? Comme ça je pourrais dire à mes amis que j'ai été touché par un ange. »<p>

« Non, je suis trop occupée… »

« A faire quoi ? »

« A m'éloigner de toi ! »

* * *

><p>« Aimes-moi ou achèves-moi ! »<p>

« D'accord. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh, Lily, tu viens de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde… Hey ! Attends ! Où vas-tu ? »

« Chercher ma baguette pour te lancer un impardonnable ! »

* * *

><p>« Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me lâcher ? »<p>

« Quand tu m'auras écouté ? »

« Tu as cinq secondes Potter. »

« Merci »

« Cinq… »

« Hey ! »

« Quatre… »

« Attends, je… »

« Zéro ! A jamais Potter. »

* * *

><p>« Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues, mais rien n'est plus beau que le bleu de tes yeux. »<p>

...

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

...

« Lily ? »

« Par-coeurisme déplorable ! »

« Hein ? »

« J'ai les yeux verts, pas bleus ! »

« … Ah…! Au moins, j'aurais réussit à te faire rire… »

« Potter ? »

« Hmm ? »

« T'es _fou_ ! »

« …de toi… »

* * *

><p><strong>Saynètes<strong>

Petites comédies bouffonnes

Chapitre 5

« Tu veux voir la photo d'une très jolie personne ? »

« J'étais sûre que toi et Sirius, vous aviez toujours un miroir sur vous. Mais…une minute ! C'est pas un miroir ça… »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Alors, tu te promènes avec une photos de Sirius dans la poche ? »

* * *

><p>« L'acide de ton charme a attaqué le métal de mon cœur. »<p>

« Moi je dirais plutôt que l'acide de ta stupidité a attaqué le métal de mon cerveau… ! »

« Euh… Il y a combien de chance que cette phrase signifie que t'es folle de moi ? »

« Moins l'infini, Potter. Moins l'infini ! »

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que ton père est un voleur ? Parce que quelqu'un a volé toutes les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux ! »<p>

« Potter, mon père est psychiatre. Si tu veux, je peux t'obtenir un rendez-vous, et peut-être même une petite réduction… »

« C'est quoi un sychiatre ? »

* * *

><p>« Hello Lily-Flower ! »<p>

« Allez vas-y sors-là ta phrase et lâches-moi ! »

« Comment t'as su que je… ? »

« Intuition féminine ! »

« Wow ! C'est vraiment très-très impressionnant ! »

« Potter, t'es con. »

« Hey, attends! Je ne t'ai pas encore lu ma phrase ! Lily ?! …Lils ?!»

* * *

><p>« La beauté est-elle héréditaire dans ta famille ? »<p>

« Apparemment elle l'est pas dans la tienne ! »

* * *

><p>« Peux-tu me soigner ? Car je suis tombé, et de la plus belle manière qui soit : je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! »<p>

« Si je te soigne, ça veut dire que tu vas me laisser tranquille ? »

« Hum… Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire…, Evans ?! EVANS ?! »

* * *

><p>« J'aime tes yeux… »<p>

« Dommage, _vraiment_ dommage ! »

« …mais je préfère les miens… »

« Enfin ! Tu deviens raisonnable, je suis presque fière de toi... »

« …car sans eux je ne pourrais voir les tiens ! »

« Je retire tout ce que je viens de dire. »

* * *

><p>« Je suis venu t'arrêter Lily… »<p>

« Je t'ai déjà rendu ton cœur, alors lâche-moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça… »

« Pourquoi alors ? »

« Parce que c'est illégal d'être aussi belle... »

« Hey, attends ! Attends ! Lily ?! »

* * *

><p>« Si le verbe 'aimer' n'existait pas, en te voyant, je l'aurais créé. »<p>

« Si le verbe 's'enfuir' n'existait pas, en te voyant, je l'aurais créé ! »

* * *

><p>« Ah, Lily ! Te voilà, je voulais justement montrer à ce lys combien tu es belle ! »<p>

« Tu crois que je devrais aussi montrer à ce lys que je vais bientôt devenir un assassin ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Saynètes<strong>

Petites comédies bouffonnes

Chapitre 6

« Lily, je dois sûrement être au paradis… »

« … »

« …parce qu'il n'y a pas d'ange sur terre. »

« Et moi, Potter, je dois sûrement être dans la jungle ! »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a pas de ouistiti à Poudlard ! »

* * *

><p>« Euh… Salut Lily… ! »<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« … »

« Quoi ? Tu as perdu l'inspiration ? Je croyais que j'étais ta muse…, tu me déçois ! »

« Mais tu l'es toujours ! Attends, euh… je prends toujours autant plaisir à nager des les profondeurs émeraudes de tes yeux… »

« Tu me l'as déjà faite celle-là. »

« Peu importe ! »

« En plus, corrige moi si je me trompe, mais c'est pas 'noyer' ? »

« Ah, oui ! Donc je rectifie : j'adore me noyer dans les profondeurs de tes yeux ! »

« Dommage que tu n'en sois pas mort ! »

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que ce siège est disponible ? »<p>

« Oui, et le mien le sera aussi si tu t'y assois. »

* * *

><p>« Peux-tu me montrer le chemin Lily ? »<p>

« Pour aller où ? »

« Dans ton cœur. »

« Hum…, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de t'indiquer celui qui mène à Sainte-Mangouste. »

* * *

><p>« Lily, tu veux bien me donner des cours de Métamorphoses ? J'ai quelques difficultés en la matière… »<p>

« Potter, tu sais que je suis la reine d'Angleterre ? »

« Quel est le rapport… votre majesté ? »

« Arrêtes de te foutres de moi ! Tu es le plus fort en Métamorphose, toutes maisons confondues ! »

« Serait-ce un compliment, votre grâce ? »

…

« Ouch ! »

* * *

><p>« J'ai parié avec Sirius que tu allais encore refuser de sortir avec moi, tu veux bien m'aider à perdre mon pari ? »<p>

« Bien essayé, Potter. »

* * *

><p>« Loin des yeux, loin du cœur… Ce proverbe est bien menteur car malgré la distance, c'est à toi que je pense. »<p>

« Tu te fous de moi ? La distance est, à mon grand malheur, quasiment inexistante ! »

« Euh…je devrais ? »

« Potter…, »

« Je suppose que je ferais mieux de partir ? »

« Tu supposes bien. »

* * *

><p>« Excuse moi Lily, mais tu as fait tomber quelque chose… »<p>

« Quoi ? »

« Ton sourire ! »

« Tu savais que le jour d'aujourd'hui c'est le jour où j'offre des gifles gratuites ? »

* * *

><p>« Je te donnerai bien une rose, mais tu n'as qu'à regarder dans ce miroir et tu en verras une. »<p>

« Potter tout ce que je vois, c'est Black. »

« Oh mais attends ! LILY ?!...Grrr… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX SIRIUS ? »

* * *

><p>« Il y a des choses qui comptent pour moi et la première est d'être avec toi. »<p>

« … »

« Lily ? »

« Bon, je reconnais, c'est jolie… Hum, ça vient de qui ? »

« Haha ! Non ! Je ne referais plus la même erreur ! »

« Allez, Potter… »

« …Euh, ben… non ? »

« S'il te plaît James ! »

« … »

« James ? »

« Franck…, Franck Londubat. »

« Ha ! Je t'ai eu ! »

« Tu…, tu m'as appelé 'James'… »

« Hein ? Oh…euh…, je dois y aller ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Saynètes<strong>

Petites comédies bouffonnes

Chapitre 7

_Je t'aime, c'est ma plume qui te l'écrit. Et c'est mon cœur qui te le dit._

…

_Liy, pourquoi tu as déchiré mon message ?_

_Potter, tu es sérieusement atteint ! Tu te rends compte au moins qu'on est en plein test de Métamorphose ? _

_Lily-Jolie, tu as de si belles écritures… !_

…

_Hey, pourquoi tu as encore déchiré le papier ?_

…

_Lily ?_

…

* * *

><p>« Compte l'ensemble des grains de sable de toutes les plages, multiplie le par l'ensemble des gouttes d'eau dans les océans, et multiplie le tout par l'ensemble des étoiles de l'univers, c'est l'approximation de combien je t'aime… »<p>

« J'ai pas le temps Potter, je suis trop occupée à t'éviter. »

* * *

><p>« Si j'étais juge et toi l'accusée, je te condamnerai à m'aimer à perpétuité. »<p>

« Si j'étais juge et toi l'accusé, tu serais déjà à Azkaban, et ce, à vie. »

* * *

><p>« Tu as toujours été aussi mignonne ou tu as besoin de faire quelque chose pour ça ? »<p>

« Toi, tu n'as sûrement besoin de rien faire pour être aussi stupide ! »

* * *

><p>« Comme la rose attend la rosée, de ta bouche j'attends un baiser. »<p>

« Comme la rose attend la rosée, moi j'attends de me lever pour oublier la vision cauchemardesque que tu es. »

« … »

« Et en plus, ça rime ! »

* * *

><p>« Je crois que je peux mourir heureux maintenant, parce que je viens juste de voir un morceau de Paradis. »<p>

« Pourquoi tu mets autant de temps alors ? »

* * *

><p>« J'aimerais être une cigarette pour naître au creux de tes mains, vivre sur tes lèvres et mourir à tes pieds. »<p>

« Potter, je ne fume pas et même si c'était le cas, tu nuirais à ma santé. »

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre du premier regard ou est-ce que je dois repasser ? »<p>

« Repasse, mais cette fois-ci ne t'arrêtes surtout pas ! »

* * *

><p>« Je paris 20 gallions que tu vas m'envoyer balader tout de suite ! »<p>

« Potter, est-ce que tu te rends compte que je serais prête à te payer pour que tu me laisses tranquille ? »

« Bon, d'accord, je pars… »

…

« Hey ! T'avais dit que t'étais d'accord pour partir. »

…

« BON SANG POTTER ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ENCORE LA ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas encore donné mes 20 gallions…

…

« OUCH ! »

…

« OUCH ! OUCH ! »

* * *

><p>« Lily, tu vois cet arbre là-bas ? »<p>

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Tu devrais aller voir ce qu'il y a marqué sur le tronc… »

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas ! »

…

…

…

« Je savais que tu viendrais ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!... JAMES + LILY = SIMON, BREEZE, ETC… QU'EST-CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE POTTER ? ET C'EST QUI CE SIMON ET CETTE BREEZE ? »

« Ben, c'est évident non ? 'Simon' c'est notre fils, 'Breeze' notre petite fille et 'etc.…' c'est pour nos autres enfants… »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Notre fils s'appellera Harry ! »

« Simon ! »

« Harry ! »

« Simon ! »

…

« HARRY ! »

« SIMON ! »

« Pfff ! De toute manière tu ne seras pas le père de mon fils, alors cette discussion n'a même pas lieu d'être ! »

« Pourtant, tout à l'heure tu as dis _notre_ fils ! »

« J'ai pas dit ça ! »

« Si tu as dit ça ! »

« Non ! »

« Si !

« NON ! »

« Si ! »

« Ecoutes, tu connais la génialissime invention des cotons-tiges ? Non ? Ben tu devrais essayer parce qu'apparemment tes oreilles sont bouchées car je n'ai _pas_ dit ça ! Compris ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Saynètes<strong>

Petites comédies bouffonnes

Chapitre 8

« Si les étoiles pouvaient tomber toutes les fois où je pense à toi, le ciel serait déjà vide ! »

« D'où tu sors toute ses phrases ? »

« J'ai mes sources. »

« Tu devrais les changer… »

« Pourquoi ?... Hey ! Attends ! »

* * *

><p>« Lily ? Tu ne m'as jamais demandé pourquoi je t'aime ? »<p>

« Je préfère m'abstenir, car tu vois, la réponse pourrait me donner envie de vomir. »

« Tant mieux, car je devrais t'expliquer pourquoi je vis ! »

« Comment ?!... Attends ! Potter, reviens ici ! POTTER !… Ah, et puis zut ! »

« Tu m'as appelé Lily ? »

« Qui ça …? Moi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! »

* * *

><p>« Quand l'eau cessera de couler et que le feu cessera de brûler alors là, je cesserais de t'aimer. »<p>

« Tu crois que ça marcherait avec un sortilège de _Glacius_ ? »

* * *

><p>« Tu es comme un dictionnaire : tu donnes un sens à ma vie ! »<p>

« Tu es comme mes escarpins : tu me casses les pieds ! »

* * *

><p>« Lily ? Quel est le chemin le plus court pour faire ta connaissance ? »<p>

« Cherche pas, y a trop d'obstacles ! »

* * *

><p>« Tu sais ? Si on te coupait les bras, tu ressemblerais trait pour trait à la Vénus de Milo. »<p>

« QUOI ?! »

« Si on te coupait les bras, tu ressem-… »

« Tu sais quoi Potter ? Si tu ouvrais grand la bouche on jurerait que tu as servi de modèle à Le Cri de Edvard Munch ! »

* * *

><p>« Si chaque fois que je pense à toi une fleur pousserait, alors le monde serait un immense jardin. »<p>

« Tu vois là bas ?... Il y a une poubelle, t'es sympa, tu vas dedans, tu te mets en boule, t'arrêtes de respirer et tu meurs, okay ? »

* * *

><p>« Lily ? »<p>

« Rahlala… ! Potter ? »

« Comment s'appelle la femelle du cerf ? »

« Une _cerfe_ ! »

« Ah ouais ? Je le savais en plus, mais je ne m'en rappelais plus…'fin bref, mon patronus est un cerf, le tiens une cerfe ! Ne vois-tu pas là un signe du destin ?»

« Je vois surtout que t'es con Potter. » _**(1)**_

* * *

><p>« J'ai demandé à Dieu du sable, Il m'a donné le Sahara, je Lui ai demandé de l'eau, Il m'a donné l'océan, je Lui ai demande l'amour et Il t'a apporté, toi... »<p>

« Dis donc Potter, tu n'as pas eu trop peur ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Quand y a eu le feu dans ton berceau et que tes parents l'ont éteint avec une pelle ? »

« _Hein_ ?! »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais : tu les as eu en pleine tête, les coups de pelle ! »

* * *

><p>« Lorsque je vois tes yeux, je suis amoureux ; et lorsque j'entends ta vois, je suis fou de toi ! »<p>

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Potter, j'ai une solution à ça… »

« Ah oui ?! »

« Crève-toi les yeux et fais-toi interner ! » _**(2)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Saynètes<strong>

Petites comédies bouffonnes

Chapitre 9

« Mon cœur est un labyrinthe dans lequel je voudrais que tu te perdes... »

« BLACK ! Rends-moi tout de suite mes 5 gallions ! Ton soi-disant RUPAP ne fonctionne pas! OÙ CROIS-TU ALLER COMME CA ?! BLACK ! »

« RUPAP ?! Qu'est-ce c'est ? »

« RUPAP autrement dit R. U. P. A. P. signifie : Radar Ultra Perfectionné Anti-Potter ! »

« QUOI ?! Sirius… !? Grrr…, cet acte de haute trahison ne peut rester impuni ! Lily, veux-tu avoir l'immense honneur de m'aider à défigurer ce cher Sirius ? »

« Et comment ! »

* * *

><p>« Salut ! Je m'appelle Prince et je suis Charmant, quelqu'un m'a dit que tu me cherchais… »<p>

« De toute ta vie Potter, je suis sûre que personne ne t'a jamais cherché… »

* * *

><p>« Dame Lily, mon cœur vous avez pris, mon bonheur est dans votre main mis. »<p>

« Sieur Potter, de personne vous vous trompez : loin de moi l'idée de prendre chose qui ne me plais guère, et votre cœur, je ne le regrette nullement, en fait partie. »

* * *

><p>« Lily ! »<p>

« Grrr Potter quand vas-tu cesser de me harceler ? »

« Je te propose un marché ! »

« Au secours ! »

« Je cesserais de te demander de sortir avec moi quand tu m'auras donné la promesse d'un rendez-vous entre nous. »

« ... »

« Vas-y, donnes une date. »

« Si je te donne rendez-vous, tu cesseras de m'embêter ?

« Oui ! Pendant deux mois. »

« Très bien, si c'est la seule solution pour avoir 61 jours de tranquillité. Devant la salle sur demande à 19 heures le 31 Novembre. T'es content ? »

« Parfait ! Tu viendras, hein ? »

« Oui. Bon, je dois y aller. »

« Ah ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Vivement le 31 no... novembre ? ... Lily ? REVIENS ICI ! »

« TRICHEUSE ! MECHANTE ! IL N'Y A PAS DE 31 NOVEMBRE ! DONNES EN UNE AUTRE !

« Désolée Potter, nous avons joué, j'ai gagné. Tu as perdu. Je t'ai donné rendez-vous, tu n'as donc plus le droit de me demander de sortir avec toi. »

« Mais... »

« Tss… Tss… Potter. Game Over ! » _**(3)**_

* * *

><p>« Lily-que-j'aime-à-la-folie ! »<p>

« Potter aurais-tu oublié notre marché ? »

« Non, je sais que je ne dois plus te demander de sortir avec moi... »

« Bon, au revoir dans ce cas ! »

« Mais j'ai trouvé la solution ! »

« ... »

« Lily Evans, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

« AIE ! AIE ! ARRETE LILY ! JE NE TE DEMANDE PAS DE SORTIR AVEC MOI, MAIS DE M'EPOUSER, C'EST PAS PAREIL ! OUCH ! CA FAIT MAL ! » _**(3)**_

* * *

><p>« Le rejet peut causer un stress émotionnel pour les deux parties impliquées et le stress émotionnel peut causer des complications physiques telles que des maux de tête, des ulcères, des tumeurs cancéreuses, et même la mort ! Donc, pour ma santé et la tienne, DIS JUSTE OUI ! »<p>

« Le stress émotionnel peut causer la mort ?! Mmm, intéressant, très intéressant.»

« …Alors ?... »

« NON ! »

* * *

><p>« Tu sais Lily ? Tu me fais penser à une chips… »<p>

« COMMENT ?! »

« C'est vrai quoi, tu es craquante… »

« Je te donne exactement cinq secondes pour disparaître de ma vue. »

* * *

><p>« Tu vois Remus là-bas ? Il voulait savoir si <em><strong>tu<strong>_ penses que _**je**_ suis mignon. »

« Dis lui que _**je**_ pense qu'_**il**_ est mignon…, »

« … »

« Et intelligent..., »

« C'est bon ! »

« Et doux, et gentil…, »

« Stop ! STOOOP ! »

« Et drôle -sans être lourd comme une certaine personne que je ne nommerais pas-…, »

« Arrêtes ! »

« Et que je trouve son regard dorée complètement envoûtant, et qu'il a une voix… »

…

« Potter ? Attends, où vas-tu ? Je n'ai pas fini ! Potter ?... POTTER ?... Pfiou ! Merci mon dieu ! Enfin la paix ! »

…

« Tu m'as appelé Lily ?! »

« Humfff ! »

* * *

><p>« Lily, j'ai vu que tu allais me dire oui. »<p>

« Potter, j'ai vu que tu allais t'en prendre une. » _**(4)**_

* * *

><p>« Je t'aime tellement que mon brasier amoureux me consume. »<p>

« Si tu persistes je te jure que tu ne vas pas finir carbonisé, mais étranglé ! » _**(4)**_

* * *

><p>« James ? »<p>

« Lily ? »

« Je t'aime ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je t'aime. »

« Peux-tu répéter ? »

« Certainement : Je t'aime. »

« Encore une fois ? »

« Je t'aime ! »

« Une dernière fois ? »

« POISSON D'AVRIL ! » _**(3)**_

* * *

><p>« Tes yeux sont rouges comme des grenouilles. Tes lèvres vertes comme le sang... Hum…, je crois que je me suis trompé quelque part... »<p>

« Potter, je t'arrête, je ne sors pas avec les crétins, encore moins lorsqu'ils sont daltoniens. »

« Mais Lily, je me suis juste trompé, je ne suis pas daltonien. »

« Dommage, ça te faisais une bonne excuse pour ton accoutrement... » _**(4)**_

* * *

><p>« Lily ? »<p>

…

« Mais, aïlleuh ! Hey, je n'ai encore rien dit ! »

« Justement, c'était pour que tu te taises ! » _**(4)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Saynètes<strong>

Petites comédies bouffonnes

Chapitre 10

« Lily ? Tu vois cette pendule ? Ne la quitte surtout pas du regard. »

…

« Il se fait tard maintenant. Tu as sommeil… très sommeil. Tes paupières sont lourdes, elles se ferment…, se ferment…, se ferment. Tu t'endors… »

…

« Tu dors Lily, mais tu m'entends quand même, et tu peux répondre à mes questions. Alors Lily, est-ce que tu m'aimes moi James Potter ? »

« Oui… »

« Youpi ! Je le savais ! Je le savais !... Hum, bon… Combien m'aimes-tu ? »

« Un peu… »

« Oh… »

« Beaucoup…, passionnément..., à la folie… »

« … ! »

« PAS DU TOUT ! »

« Euh…, tu n'étais pas censée être sous hypnose ? »

« Non. Tu vois_, moi, _je ne suis pas folle ! Cependant je dois reconnaître que c'était un bel essai… »

« Merci. »

* * *

><p>« Je ne suis pas Victor Hugo pour t'écrire de grands mots, je ne suis pas Corneille pour te dire des merveilles, je ne suis pas Verlaine pour t'écrire des poèmes, je ne suis pas Molière pour t'écrire de longs vers, mais je reste moi-même pour te dire 'Je t'aime'. »<p>

« Moi aussi je m'aiiiiime ! »

* * *

><p>« Hello Lily-Jolie ! »<p>

« Argh… ! Potter, dés que j'arrive à t'oublier tu réapparais aussitôt devant moi ! »

« Ça veut dire que tu penses toujours à moi ? »

« OUI…! …NON ! Non ! Non, pas du... »

« Si tu penses à moi ça veut dire qu'en fait tu ne veux pas ne pas me voir ? »

« Euh… non ! Non ! Enfin, je veux dire oui ! Oui ! Euh…, non ! Euh… »

« Et si tu ne veux pas ne pas me voir ça veut dire qu'en fait tu ne veux pas m'oublier? »

« Non ! … Je veux dire, oui! »

« Et donc, grâce à ces raisonnements on ne peut plus logiques, j'en conclu que tu m'aimes! »

« Je ne t'aime pas Potter! »

« Que si! »

« Non, jamais ! Tu entends ?! Potter ?! POTTER ?! Argh ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! »

* * *

><p>« J'ai écrit ton nom sur une branche d'arbre et c'était si jolie que ça a fleuri. »<p>

« Tu sais, je ne pense à toi qu'une fois par jour... »

« … Ça ne fait rien…, au moins il t'arrive de penser à moi, ne serait-ce que pour planifier mon meurtre. Je t'aime quand même. »

« … et cette pensée dure 24 heures. »

« Pardon ? »

« … »

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais de Lily Evans ? »

…

« Pourquoi tu ris Lily ? »

…

« Mais… ! Mais… ! Audrey ?! _Audrey_ ?! Qu'est-ce que... ? »

« Désolé James…, mais… la tentation était trop forte ! Je n'ai pas réussit à résister au chaudron plein de polynectar…! »

* * *

><p>« Tiens mais qu'est-ce que tu écris là ? »<p>

« POTTER RENDS-MOI CE PARCHEMIN IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

« Mmm… JPLE… ça veut dire quoi ? »

…

« Pourquoi tu rougis ? »

« Rends-moi-ce-parchemin ! »

« Ah ! Ca y est ! J'ai compris ! »

« Ecoutes Potter, je peux tout expliqu- »

« Ca veut dire : Joli Petit Loup Epoustouflant ! N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? »

…

« Euh, Lily ? Je prends grand plaisir à te faire rire tu n'en es que plus belle, mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi… Lily ? »

* * *

><p>« James ? Je voulais…, euh, je voulais savoir si… »<p>

« Non. Non, Lily ! A présent il trop tard …! Beaucoup trop tard… ! Je suis désolé… ! »

« Oh ? Bon, ben… tant pis ! Bye! »

« Oh zut ! Lily? LiiiiLyyy …? Non, mais quel idiot ! »

* * *

><p>« Oh, Lily ? Tu veux bien jouer à un jeu avec moi ? »<p>

« Non ! »

« Parfait. Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer le but du jeu : je vais commencer par dire un mot et tout de suite après, à toi de dire un autre mot, mais attention, sans réfléchir… »

« Potter… »

« Tu as compris ? C'est très bien. Alors je commence : Soleil. »

« Pfff… Nuages. »

« Magie. »

« Enchantements. »

« Remus. »

« Lupin. »

…

« Lait. »

« Fromage. »

« Albus. »

« Dumbledore. Ton jeu est nul Potter ! »

« Peu importe. Sapin. »

« Noël. »

« Désert. »

« Oasis. »

« Lily. »

« Potter. »

« Intéressant, très intéressant… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? »

« Rien-rien… Alors où en étais-je ? Ah, oui… Crème. »

« Pancakes. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi, non. »

« J'y étais presque ! »

« Mouaip, bien tenté. On continue le jeu ? »

…

* * *

><p>« J'ai rêvé que le feu gelait, j'ai rêvé que l'eau brûlait, en rêvant d'impossible, j'ai rêvé que tu m'aimais... »<p>

« C'est pas si impossible que ça ! »

« Vraiment ? Lily serais-tu en train de me dire que…, euh… »

« Tout à fait. »

« … ! Ça veut dire que tu…?! »

« Oui, on peut lancer un sortilège de gèle-flamme au feu. Et je pense que pour l'eau, un feudeymon pourrait très bien marcher. Tu vois que c'est possible. »

« Alors il n'est pas impossible que tu m'aimes ? »

« Hmm…, je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Alors le fait que tu puisses m'aimer est impossible ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça non plus… »

« Alors tu- »

« Potter ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tais-toi. »

« Okay. »

* * *

><p>« Dis-donc Potter, je cherche quelqu'un, tu l'aurais pas vu par hasard ? »<p>

« De qui es-tu à la recherche ? »

« Mon Prince Charmant, il te dit quelque chose ? »

« Mm… Non. »

« Oh. Dommage. »

« Mais si tu me le décris, je pourrais lui dire que tu le cherches lorsque je le croiserais. »

« Il est beau, intelligent, un peu fou par moment et je l'aime. »

« Tu pourrais être plus précise ? »

« Bon sang Potter ! Tu le fais exprès ? »

« Peut-être bien. »

* * *

><p>« Alors… Evans ? A quoi ressemble ton Prince ? »<p>

« Brun, ébouriffé, binoclard, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et il tient un rouleau de parchemin couleur azur dans sa main droite. »

« Quelle coïncidence ! Il se trouve que moi aussi je viens de recevoir un rouleau de parchemin bleu par courrier. Je n'ai pas compris la signification de certains mots, mais en gros je crois que c'est une lettre d'amour. »

* * *

><p><em>Cher Atome,<em>

_L'acide de ton charme a attaqué le métal de mon cœur, la pression risque à tout moment de soulever la soupape de ma timidité. Je suis attirée vers toi par une force inversement proportionnelle à la racine carrée de la distance qui nous sépare. Tu es le sinus de mes rêves, le cosinus de mes désirs, la tangente de mes moments, la cotangente de mes tourments. Et maintenant, ayant fait la synthèse de mes sentiments les plus sympathiques, j'en attends les réactions chimiques._

_Reçois mes baisers les plus magnétiques._

_Un électron qui n'ose avouer sa charge électrique._ »

* * *

><p>« C'est original. »<p>

« Je trouve aussi, mais j'aime bien. »

« Comme c'est étrange… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« J'ai envoyé le même poème à mon Prince. »

* * *

><p>« Lily ? »<p>

« James ? »

« Je n'ai pas trouvé ton Prince. »

« … »

« Mais… »

« Oui ? »

« Lily, je ne suis pas un prince et il m'arrive parfois d'être très peu charmant, est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais faire l'affaire ? »

« Mmm… Je crois bien que oui. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas non plus Princesse. »

* * *

><p>« James ? Pourquoi tu te mets à genoux, aurais-tu perdu quelque chose ? »<p>

« Tiens, je peux voir tes crottes de nez d'ici… »

« … ?! »

« Sinon, tu veux bien m'épouser ? »

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong>_ _**© Templetown**_

_**(2) © lilouze**_

_**(3) © LilyMarine**_

_**(4) © Azuli **_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Azura : Excusez-moi mais, m'avez-vous laissé une review?_

_Lecteurs : Euh, non._

_Azura : Alors, s'il vous plaît, allez-y! XD_

* * *

><p><em>Petite-Azura cherche Petits-Lecteurs pour une Petite-Review.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Je sais qu'un an c'est 365 jours, qu'un jour c'est 24 heures, qu'une heure c'est 60 minutes, qu'une minute c'est 60 secondes, que le sucre est sucré, que le sel est salé, que les pommes de terres sont délicieuses, que le miel est savoureux, que les fleurs sentent bons ; mais je sais surtout que les reviews font trés-trés plaisir !<em>

* * *

><p><em>Azura : Lisez ou reviewez !<em>

_Lecteurs : On a droit qu'à un seul choix, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Azura : Viii, reviewez ou reviewez. _

_Lecteurs : Bouh la Tricheuse !_

* * *

><p><em>Est-ce que ça existe le verbe 'reviewer' ?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Je parie 13 gallions, 7 mornilles et 2 noises que vous n'allez pas me laisser de review. Vous voulez bien m'aider à perdre mon pari ?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Comme la rose attend la rosée, de vos mains j'attends une review.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Quand l'eau cessera de couler et que le feu cessera de brûler alors là, je cesserais d'aimer les reviews.<em>

* * *

><p><em>« Le manque de review peut causer un stress émotionnel pour les deux parties impliquées et le stress émotionnel peut causer des complications physiques telles que des maux de tête, des ulcères, des tumeurs cancéreuses, et même la mort ! Donc, pour ma santé et la votre : REVIEW ! »<em>

x)

* * *

><p><em>PRPMDARSVP ?<em>

_Petit Rusard Peut Manger Des Abricots Rabougrie Sans Valser Piteusement ? _

_Petite Review Pour Me Dire Au Revoir S'il Vous Plaît?_

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict?<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez bien rigolé comme moi. J'en ris toujours...**

**Donc, un grand, un IMMENSE merci à Azura.**


End file.
